An Unexpected Romance
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Bad with summaries. Done for a reader. Ita x Dei T for bad words.
1. Chapter 1

Ita x Dei

**Author Note; **This chapter is going to be short because I want to develop the relationship. It sounds very...Adorable! 

**Dedicated to;** XxRaven Uchiha666xX

**Reason for dedication;** Guessed the song right. And was my first reviewer.

**Type;** Hurt/Comfort

**Review recieved for 'If You Truely Love Someone, Let Them Go';** 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts! I actually like that song a lot, it's very sad...Nice story. Wouldn't really pair Itachi with his own mother though, it's very...Disturbing. Like the way it was written though, very nice!

**Reply to that;** Thanks!

**Warnings;** Hint at Yaoi, hence, Ita x Dei. Fluffyness at the requester's orders. -

**XxRaven Uchiha666xX's Idea/Summary;** Something happens to Kisame and Sasori and Deidara and Itachi have to go help their partners. They have to team up with each other and get to know each other(for better or worse) and things lead to other things. Other things consisting of a depressed Itachi and a curious Deidara. Itachi's depression rests with the clan after seeing Sasuke again.

**An Unexpected Romance**

Itachi and Deidara stood before their leader, more like, knelt before him. The question neither of them had expected slipping through the man's lips. "Where are they? Kisame and Sasori?" Deidara shrugged, like the ill-mannered, adorable brat he was, while Itachi spoke with grace.

"Not sure." Itachi answered, looking up to the man drenched in shadows.

"I see...I want the both of you to go searching for them. Bring them back." They nodded and were gone to search for them.

Deidara was perched up on one of his overly sized clay birds, watching as Itachi jumped through trees, a bored look crossing both of their features. They had been searching for hours now, and it was growing dark. Itachi was beginning to slow down, and Deidara noticed it. Lowering his bird and making it go from overly sized, to a small sized one, he dropped into the trees in Itachi's way. "We should start setting up camp, un." Itachi had stopped, panting a bit as he stared at Deidara some. Both dropped from the trees and Itachi kept walking.

"Let's go a bit further." He ordered, knowing they were on the borderline of Konoha. Deidara nods, not knowing, as he follows Itachi to the cliff, where they set up camp.

Deidara was resting, yet fully awake when he heard Itachi stand from his spot and walk away from the fire. He cracked his visible eye open and watched him walk towards the ledge of the cliff, his curiousity getting the better of him. He waited a few minutes before standing and walking over to Itachi, peering over the village below, a smirk gracing the boys lips. "Such a pretty little..." He paused and glanced at Itachi. His head was lowered so his bangs bloced his face from view. Something the Uchiha never did. He always held his head high, a look of cockiness only Deidara and Kisame could catch against that blank stare he held for others.

Itachi didn't really hear what Deidara had began to say, his mind resting on his clan and their murder. He hated the feeling he was getting because he didn't know exactly what it was. _Regret?_ He thought, questioning himself.

The wind picked up a bit, causing both to shiver. "What's wrong, Itachi-kun, un?" Deidara asked, breaking Itachi from his thoughts. He lifted his head some, a blank stare, almost lifeless, in his eyes. This creeped the blond out a bit, but Deidara didn't show it. He was worried for the Uchiha. Genuinly worried. Something that couldnt' be said for too many. Itachi didn't answer, but continued to stare at the village a bit longer. Deidara leaned a bit closer to Itachi, very curious. Itachi turned his head to questioned Deidara's closeness, the look in his eyes saying the unasked questioned.

"I simply wanted to get your attention, un." Deidara replied to the silent question. "What's the matter, un?"

"Nothing." Itachi replied quietly. The slightly younger man knew well that Deidara wouldn't except that answer, but showing weakness was just not acceptable. Deidara stepped back and behind Itachi, about to wrap his arms around said man. He remembered the story about Itachi and how he came to be at the Akatsuki. Just as the blond was all too close, Itachi turned around and blushes formed. For some odd reason, Itachi felt comfort in the accidental kiss. Deidara went to pull back, but found hands grabbing the front of his cloak, pulling him closer.

_What the hell, un? What's up with Itachi-san, yeah? This is...Just too weird, un._ Deidara thought, but didn't fight back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it felt right. He wanted it. And he had for a while now. It may sound like he was a whore, but Deidara had wanted to kiss everyone in the Akatsuki since he had gotten there. No, he wasn't a whore. Just curious. He had kissed everyone once. Sasori more than once, but that's a totally different story for another time. Itachi was the one he had wanted to test the most. He was always so calm, emotionless, and some other words he couldn't think of at the moment.

Deidara slid his tongue along Itachi's bottom lip, and he complied and parted his lips. Deidara slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth and their eyes slid closed. Their makeout session was cut short. Kisame and Sasori jumped from the woods and froze dead in their tracks, eyes wide. Jealousy shot through both of them. The two were on the ground, due to Deidara grabbing Itachi's cloak, jerking him away from the ledge and pushing him back, stradling his hips.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They yelled in unsion. "Deidara, get off of him! You belong to me!" Sasori snapped, causing them to break the kiss.

"I-Itachi..." Kisame stuttered, staring at them. Dead silence followed and they stayed like that for a short moment before Deidara jumped up, face red from embaressment. Itachi sat up, wipping his mouth free from any saliva left behind, turning away from them. That night, they all camped out there, deciding to head back the very next morning.

**End Chapter**

Alright, here it is. First chapter. I couldn't get it just right, so I'ma have to deal with this. And work with it. So will the rest of you. Hope you like the very first chapter. Let me remind you, it's just a start off. More flufiness to come, more Ita x Dei.


	2. Chapter 2

Ita x Dei

**Author Note; **This chapter is going to be short because I want to develop the relationship. It sounds very...Adorable! 

**Dedicated to;** XxRaven Uchiha666xX

**Reason for dedication;** Guessed the song right. And was my first reviewer.

**Type;** Hurt/Comfort

**Review recieved for 'If You Truely Love Someone, Let Them Go';** 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts! I actually like that song a lot, it's very sad...Nice story. Wouldn't really pair Itachi with his own mother though, it's very...Disturbing. Like the way it was written though, very nice!

**Reply to that;** Thanks!

**Warnings;** Hint at Yaoi, hence, Ita x Dei. Fluffyness at the requester's orders. -

**XxRaven Uchiha666xX's Idea/Summary;** Something happens to Kisame and Sasori and Deidara and Itachi have to go help their partners. They have to team up with each other and get to know each other(for better or worse) and things lead to other things. Other things consisting of a depressed Itachi and a curious Deidara. Itachi's depression rests with the clan after seeing Sasuke again.

**An Unexpected Romance**

It was the next day and they had returned to the Akatsuki lair/mansion/castle, whatever you wanna call it. It's a mansion here, kay?! Anywho! Sasori and Kisame were being scolded for their unannounced trip away from the mansion while Itachi and Deidara sat in Deidara's room, upon the blond's request, sipping on tea. They had remained in silence while they listened to the loud curses that made Hidan and Kakazu look like goody goodies. After silence fell over the mansion and everyone but the two in Deidara's room coward in fear, Itachi cleared his throat, that same depressed manner around his features. Deidara loved being the only one to catch this. He was such a good body language reader, it was scary. "Why are you so depressed, un?" Deidara asked for what seemed the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm not depres..."

"It's written all over your body language, un." Deidara interupted so casually.

Itachi just stared in disbelief. It was that cocky, ill-mannered, know-it-all attitude of Deidara's that pissed him off the most, yet he loved it. He loved how cocky Deidara was. He loved how ill-mannered the boy was to everyone, showing nothing but back bone even to their leader. It was that know-it-all attitude that made it hard for Itachi to want to lie to the blond. It drove him insane in more ways than one. After a few minutes of a staring contest, Deidara pushed. "Well, un?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing and everything at the same time, un. You said that, un." Deidara said, tilting his head. Itachi hated Deidara's memory, but it had only been said the night before.

"Fine, I'll tell you later tonight." Itachi said, looking over as the door opened. Kisame and Sasori walked in, paler than ghosts.

"Never...Piss off...Leader-sama..." Kisame said. The other two snickered and Itachi stood, waving to Deidara. Deidara waved back and watched him leave with Kisame, turning to Sasori.

"That bad, un?" Deidara asked with a cocky smile. Sasori nodded and regained his composure. The day went by all too quickly and Itachi heard someone slip into his room.

_I really gotta start locking that damned door._ Itachi thought, or thought he thought, but happened to whisper.

"It won't do you any good against me, un. I pick locks, yeah." Deidara's voice sounded, making Itachi sit up in bed. They locked eyes, Deidara's face only inches from Itachi's. The raven haired man did nothing to show any kind of shock or surprise. In fact, he had expected it. Deidara was a fast and sneaky little bastard.

"Sneaky little bastard." Itachi voiced, snickering at the reaction. Deidara pushed Itachi back and stradled his hips.

"So, un?"

"What?"

"You said you'd tell me what was wrong, un." Deidara half pouted. God, they were in their twenties now and Deidara still acted so fucking childish.

"Right..." Itachi muttered, glancing down to where Deidara sat. "Could you get off me, fatass?" Itachi joked. Deidara obeyed and sat next to Itachi as he sat up. They sat in dead silence for five minutes and then...

"Well, un?" Deidara pushed again.

"It all started back when I killed the clan. I knew I would regret it, but I had to test myself. Even with everyone around me, I just feel alone." Itachi admitted. Deidara blinked, then smiled lightly. He knew that feeling. He had that same feeling every now and then. Even when he was surrounded by a bunch of halirious drunk Akatsuki members. After a few minutes, Deidara pulled Itachi closer. Itachi glanced up, curious as to why Deidara was so kind to him. He hated it, yet loved it.

Let's get this out of the way. Itachi hates everything about Deidara, even his kind actions, yet loves it all, all at the same time. He's a very confusing person.

Anyway, they sat like that in dead silence for a while before Deidara forced Itachi to lay back. There, they slept like that. Deidara pet Itachi's hair while Itachi curled closer to the warmth Deidara was radiating. _Why does he make me feel this way? Why is he the only one to comfort me like this? Kisame tries, but..._ He fell asleep with that thought.

The next night, because I hate day, the two were back in Itachi's room, talking. This time because Itachi had broken down in the front room, ever so quietly before he had walked off. Again, Deidara was the only one to catch this. He had calmed Itachi down and they sat there in dead silence before Deidara practically pounced Itachi, forcing their lips together. He pulled away with a small smile. "You taste good, un." This comment made Itachi blush. He glared lightly and pulled Deidara back down for a make out session, in which the blond complied. Teasing insued, but neither went so far. Shirts were tossed carelessly to the side along with pants as boxers remained on, as the teasing continued. They were both too scared of the consequences to come. Deidara was just a toy for Itachi for now. He didn't want to get too close. Why? Because getting close could mean another incadent like the one with his clan.

To Deidara, Itachi was just a toy for the time. He didn't want to get attached because of the fear of being rejected by the great Uchiha. He simply planned on comforting Itachi and teasing him to the point they both needed freezing, ice cold showers.

And soon enough, they were taking turns with the shower in Itachi's room. When they were calmed, the laid back in bed, Deidara hlafway laying ontop of Itachi while they played, here's my favorite name for it, tonsil hockey. xD.

They fell asleep, Itachi's back to Deidara's chest, curled up. _Sasori-danna will kill me if he sees me like this, un. As long as Itachi-kun's door is locked..._ His thoughts trailed as he fell asleep.

**End Chap;**

Okay, so the chapters will be short, deal with me. I'm not good at this kinda thing without the full blown yaoi scenes, but I'll force it because I love this! And I promised XxRavenUchiha666xX! I PROMISE THIS WILL BE GOOD SOON! FORGIVE ME! BTW, I'm working on a for sure oneshot. Saso x Dei. Look for Warm Snow soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ita x Dei

**Author Note; **This chapter is going to be short because I want to develop the relationship. It sounds very...Adorable! 

**Dedicated to;** XxRaven Uchiha666xX

**Reason for dedication;** Guessed the song right. And was my first reviewer.

**Type;** Hurt/Comfort

**Review recieved for 'If You Truely Love Someone, Let Them Go';** 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts! I actually like that song a lot, it's very sad...Nice story. Wouldn't really pair Itachi with his own mother though, it's very...Disturbing. Like the way it was written though, very nice!

**Reply to that;** Thanks!

**Warnings;** Hint at Yaoi, hence, Ita x Dei. Fluffyness at the requester's orders. -

**XxRaven Uchiha666xX's Idea/Summary;** Something happens to Kisame and Sasori and Deidara and Itachi have to go help their partners. They have to team up with each other and get to know each other(for better or worse) and things lead to other things. Other things consisting of a depressed Itachi and a curious Deidara. Itachi's depression rests with the clan after seeing Sasuke again.

**Reviews for This Story;**

**XxRavenUchiha666xX;** Dude, you update fast! I haven't been online all day so sorry this didn't get here before. Don't worry, it's looking pretty good so far! Just a matter of getting the next chapter up now! XD Keep it up, you're doing fine. Glad you liked my ideas!

**Me;** I update as the idea's come. xD Don't worry about the delayed reviews. I don't mind at all. As long as I get them. lol. And I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter. (I've nothing better to do anyway). And I loved the idea's. If you randomly have any random idea's for chapter four, throw 'em at me. They're always welcome.

**Youkai Of Hearts;** Nice, me like :)

**Me;** Thanks. Glad ya like. -

**An Unexpected Romance**

The next morning, Itachi jumped awake by the noises down the hall. It sounded like Sasori banging on Deidara's door for him to get up. He looked back to see Deidara still sleeping soundly. He elbowed the blond, causing him to gasp and wake up with a glare. "Asshole, un. What was that for?"

"Sasori's calling for you. He must think you're in you're room." Deidara jumped up and dressed.

"If Sasori-danna asks, we were talking about something random and I wouldn't leave you alone, un." Itachi just nodded and watched Deidara leave, getting up to get a warm - hot - shower. When he climbed out and dressed, he walked from the bathroom to find Kisame walking into his room. He was glad he had remembered to grab clothes that day to take with him to the bathroom. He and Kisame had had a very akward moment before when Itachi had walked from the bathroom and Kisame had decided to just walk on in.

"Deidara wanted me to let you know he and Sasori had a mission. Said you two could continue your conversation when he returned." Kisame said, staring at Itachi. There was something about the Uchiha that pulled Kisame in more everytime he had climbed freshly from the shower. Maybe it was the way Itachi's bangs framed his face more so when they stuck to his face, or the way his hair remained down, dripping water in a somewhat trancing way. Kisame shook the thought, as Itachi hid his head and face under a towel to dry his hair.

"Thanks, I guess." Itachi muttered from under the towel. If there was anything Itachi truely liked about the shark, it was his ignorance to how Itachi felt at the moment.

Sure, Kisame and Itachi had a relationship going, but Itachi kept every true emotion to himself. Kisame was Itachi's personal rag doll. Always toying with him. Though, Kisame knew nothing of it. He thought the two were in a serious relationship, so yeah, the makeout session between Itachi and Deidara had hurt. But the overly-sized fish had decided to let it slide. I mean, it was Itachi, after all. "That all?" Itachi asked, pulling the towel so it still rested on his head, but his face was seeable. Kisame nodded, unsure of what to say to Itachi. "Make yourself at home. I have paper work to do." Itachi lied to break the silence. Kisame nodded and sat on the bed, watching Itachi's back as he scribbled on paper.

**A Few Weeks Later;**

Deidara finally returned with Sasori and it was late. He snuck to Itachi's room and heard a loud crash. He tensed up a bit and moved into the room, ducking a vase. "Get out!" Itachi snapped, making Deidara tense up some. He ignored the demand and moved to close and lock the door. Itachi's eyes were red from Sharingan. What had happened to _his_ Itachi while he was gone. He ignored the threatening glare Itachi was sending his way and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi didn't reply, just calmed his nerves enough to deactivate his Sharingan. Deidara relunctantly reached up to touch Itachi's face. Something no one ever really dared to do because of his anger problem. Itachi flinched at the touch. Deidara's hands were so cold. Itachi caught the scent of blood. It calmed him a bit more, but memories flooded his mind. He couldn't take it anymore that night. All he had been able to see was Sasuke. Sasuke, and his mother and father and clan falling before someone that looked like him, blood spraying out to stain his clothes and the ground before him.

Deidara caught Itachi as he collapsed. They both fell to their knees, Deidara holding Itachi close. What the hell had happened? What had gotten Itachi so riled up like he was? What had made Itachi so frustrated that he would just randomly faint? These were all questions that ran through Deidara's mind as he moved Itachi to lay on his back, his head resting in the blond's lap. Deidara brushed Itachi's bangs from his face and stared at the sudden peaceful look he had on his face. He moved and picked Itachi up bridal style, resting him on his bed and laying down with him. He felt Itachi shift and moved a bit closer, laying on his side. Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his hair from his ponytail, running his finger's through the black hair. This made Itachi relax. It always had.

Finally, Itachi was completely relaxed and Deidara moved to whisper in his ear. "What's wrong, Itachi, un?" Itachi shook his head. "Tell me, un. I know something's wrong and I won't leave you alone until I find out, yeah." Itachi sighed, keeping his eyes closed. A few minutes of silence passed. "Is it your family, un?" He hit the nail on the head. Itachi tensed and a couple tears made their way down his cheeks. Deidara smiled softly. No one, not even Sasori, knew why Deidara was there. "Ya know, Itachi...I killed my family too, un. Blew 'em all up. They were abusive to me. Ignored me, beat me, raped me...You name it, un. They got what the deserved, and so did your family. They ignored your silent cries for help, un." Itachi hated that Deidara was always so accurate, and sometimes just as descriptive.

Though for the time, he didn't mind the accuracy. It saved him the pain of talking in his state about something that hurt so much. Deidara was right, though. Itachi had cried out silently for help as a chid. Each plea ignored by the one's he thought loved him. That he claimed to love so much. All but Sasuke. Sasuke was always there, always pesturing him in some comforting way. Maybe that was why Itachi really left Sasuke alive. Maybe it was both that and the fact he wanted to die at Sasuke's hands alone. Or could it be both of those, and the fact he wanted to see Sasuke before he died? He didn't know. They rested there for a few more minutes before they started a make-out session, started by a rather calm Itachi. He had crawled between Deidara's legs to lay ontop of him.

Hours later, they took turns with the shower to clean themselves of something they had no control over. Accidents happen, right? Little did either of them know that Sasori had heard them. Though it didn't matter much to them even if they were to know, they wouldn't care. They'd just say it was a one night stand and that they were both drunk, though there was more to it than that. They were both developing feeling's they didn't want at the time.

_I'm only suppose to be comforting him, un. This can't be helping the situation, yeah._ Deidara thought.

_What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. It almost feels like it's wrong. What if Deidara thinks I'm using him?_ Itachi thought.

_Nah! This is right. I love him!_ They thought at the same time, falling asleep, curled up to one another.

**End Chapter;**

Okay, whatever...I like it. XxRavenUchiha666xX says she/he's liking it, so whatever...I'll try and find a way to get things going a bit better. I'm forcing myself to forget other idea's because if I don't, I'll never finish this one and that would be rude. As for 'Warm Snow'...I'm working on it, slowly but surely. There is a crack fic soon to come... . I think it's halirious. But, whatever. It's a very short oneshot.


	4. Chapter 4

Ita x Dei

**Author Note;** This chapter is going to be short because I want to develop the relationship. It sounds very...Adorable!

**Dedicated to;** XxRaven Uchiha666xX

**Reason for dedication;** Guessed the song right. And was my first reviewer.

**Type;** Hurt/Comfort

**Review recieved for 'If You Truely Love Someone, Let Them Go';** 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts! I actually like that song a lot, it's very sad...Nice story. Wouldn't really pair Itachi with his own mother though, it's very...Disturbing. Like the way it was written though, very nice!

**Reply to that;** Thanks!

**Warnings;** Hint at Yaoi, hence, Ita x Dei. Fluffyness at the requester's orders. - Also, Itachi will be vulnerable in this chapter, OOCness even. Like a lost child. -; Bare with me.

**XxRaven Uchiha666xX's Idea/Summary;** Something happens to Kisame and Sasori and Deidara and Itachi have to go help their partners. They have to team up with each other and get to know each other(for better or worse) and things lead to other things. Other things consisting of a depressed Itachi and a curious Deidara. Itachi's depression rests with the clan after seeing Sasuke again.

**Reviews for This Story;**

**Sai430;** WHOOT! AWESOME STORY I REALLY Liked it!

**Me;** Thanks.

**preciouscutiepie;** lol the ending was funny lol

**Me;** Really? -

**XxRenUchiha666xX;** Hey, don't worry! I think itaXdei is totally cute. Crack couple or not! Oh, I'm a she, by the way... XD Going well so far I say!! It really is quite cute, keep it up, ok!

**Me;** Same same. And heh. Kays. Thankies. Here's an update.

**A/N;** Sorry for the very long delay

**An Unexpected Romance**

Itachi rolled over in bed, eyes still closed, giving an unvoluntary whine when he didn't feel the warmth that was Deidara. Slowly, he blinked a few times and sat up to see said blond sitting on his desk, legs folded up indian style, flipping through a book with a small smile on his face. He let his eyes wander up when he caught movement across the room from him and lifted his head with a smile, tilting his head. "Morning, sleepy head. Pein-sama said that when you woke up, he wanted to speak with you. Said it was about an important up-coming mission. He's already talked to Sasori-danna, Kisame-fishie-kun and I, un." Itachi groaned as he ran his fingers through his messy bangs.

Pushing himself out of bed, he grabbed his brush while pulling his hair from it's ponytail, brushing out any knots that may have formed while he slept, pulling it back once more. He slipped on his shirt and grabbed his cloak, walking from the room and down the hall. All the while Deidara had watched him with a longing stare. Once Itachi had walked from the room, Deidara jumped off the desk and put the book back in the desk, following after Itachi.

While Itachi stood in Pein's office, Deidara waited with his back against the wall, listening to Kisame and Sasori talk about the mission before they fell silent and turned dirty looks towards him. Deidara blinked and tilted his head. "What, un?"

"Why were you in Itachi's room again?" Kisame asked, pushing himself up.

"He was screaming so I went to check on him, un. I fell asleep there."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Believe what you will, but he's not lying." Itachi's agrivated voice sounded as he slammed the door shut to Pein's office, walking down the hall past them all, his head down, a dark aura around him. Kisame jumped, Sasori fell silent in caution and Deidara tensed up a bit before pushing himself off the wall, chasing after Itachi, who had sooner rounded a corner. A hand grabbed his wrist and caused him to spin to catch the site of their leader.

"Leave him alone for a while. He needs time to cool off." He said before disappearing himself. Kisame and Sasori pushed themselves up from the floor and Sasori took hold of Deidara's arm with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Hey, wait...What are you doing, un?"

"Let's go get ready for that mission." He said, pulling Deidara off. Kisame started on his way towards Itachi's room, arms folded across his chest. Itachi looked up from packing a bag for the mission when he heard his door click shut behind someone, that someone being Kisame.

"Itachi..."

"Yeah?"

"You and Deidara?"

"There's nothing there." Itachi lied as he went back to packing his bag. "Don't let such trivial things bother you anyway. We're S-ranked missing nin, or criminals. However you wanna put it. Small things like love is something we shouldn't let cloud our minds." Kisame nodded and started over towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he snapped around, drawing a kunai, but it was too late. The shark like man was glaring down at Itachi as he pinned him to the bed. "I'm warning you, Kisame, you don't want to do what you're thinking about."

"You're mine, Itachi." Said raven haired boy started to panic, something he rarely did.

Deidara jumped when he heard a screamand looked over to Sasori after shoving the last thing in his bag. "Sasori-danna?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear tha..." He was cut off when he heard it again and he stood, walking out into the hall. Sasori tilted his head and flinched when he heard it this time. Deidara's eye narrowed and he shot a glare back at Sasori before taking off down the hall. Sure enough, the echoes of the scream were coming from Itachi's room. He could hear fighting...Panting... _Itachi?_

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" He heard Itachi yell and kicked the door open. Kisame froze up and Deidara's eye widened before narrowing. Itachi took this as his chance and shoved Kisame off of him, grabbing his katana on the way down off the bed with the shark, pressing the sharpened blade up to his throat. Deidara saw nothing but dead fear in the Uchiha's eyes. No hate, no despise. Fear. Kisame's eyes widened. A good minute later, Deidara had Itachi pulled off of Kisame and was in the process of beating the shit out of him while Itachi sat back, breathing hard, cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders. The only clothing that remained on his fragile body was his boxers and said cloak.

He had almost been raped by his partner in crime, the person Pein had paired him with, the one person he thought he could trust in the beginning. It didn't take long until Sasori and Hidan were attempting to pull Deidara off Kisame while Tobi was sitting at Itachi's side, trying to get his attention. All of them jumped and turned to Itachi when he screamed and fainted, falling into Tobi's arms. Deidara growled and turned back to Kisame, throwing one last punch before he was dragged off of the man. "No, un! Le' go! He hurt Itachi-sama, un!" Deidara snapped, trying to get free.

Hours later, Itachi sat up slowly, groaning as he reached for his head, feeling a really bad headache forming. _Fuck, what happened? The last thing I remember...Was..._ He shook his head lightly and jumped when he heard a soft voice to his left. "Oh, so you're awake, 'Tachi-kun. How are you feeling?" It was Konan. Where was Deidara?

"My head hurts..." Itachi groaned, wincing at the sound of his voice. Konan let out a small sigh and walked over to the bed, handing him a glass of water and something for his headache.

"Deidara did a number on Kisame. He'll be here to check on you when Pein's done yelling at both of them." She whispered, gently brushing his bangs from his face before pushing back on his shoulders. Itachi willingly complied and laid back, closing his eyes and putting an arm over them. Konan smiled a bit and started to play with his hair. She had learned when Itachi first joined that his hair was his weakness. Er, lemme refraise that. Itachi couldn't stay awake more than five minutes with someone playing with his hair. Before she knew it, sure enough, Itachi was sleeping again.

Shortly after, Deidara walked back in, growling in the back of his throat until he saw Itachi sleeping peacefully, Konan at his side. She glanced back with a small smile and stood. "You have such an affect on him, Deidara. So surprising, with someone like Itachi. So mentally unstable."

"Don't talk about him like that, un." Deidara muttered, shifting his weight and folding his arms. Konan closed her eyes and tilted her head a bit with a small smile.

"Right, right. Gomen nesai." She said, folding her arms in front of her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." Konan spoke, taking her leave. Deidara watched her before moving over to Itachi's side, playing with his bangs now.

"Damn that Kisame-teme, un. I'll make him pay for hurting you, un." He muttered, moving to lay down on the bed with Itachi, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Itachi's sleeping form welcomes the warmth and moved closer to it, curling up in a ball as he continued to sleep. Deidara couldn't help but smile and start to play with his hair.

Itachi only slept for a few short hours longer before waking up and groaning once more. He shifted a bit and opened his eyes to the site of Deidara, a small smile formed before fading just as quickly as it came. He tugged on the blond's hair and Deidara murred. "Five minutes, un..."

"Deidara." Itachi's cool voice sounded, waking Deidara up fully. Deidara smiled a bit and sat up, moving so he faced Itachi with one leg hanging off the bed, the other folded indian style.

"Sleep well, un?" Itachi nodded and sat up, running his fingers through his bangs. "Good, un." Deidara smirked and leaned forward on his hands. "Kisame's banned, un." Itachi looked up and shivered a bit, mentally sighing in relief. "Pein-sama said that Zetsu would be taking care of him soon, un." He said with a snicker, sitting back again. Itachi didn't get it. Deidara was being way over protective of him. It was a little weird, even with the ammount of time they had spent together. Even after Itachi had shown weakness in front of the blond. It didn't make sense to him. He didn't know why he felt this way. Yeah, he admitted he loved Deidara the night before, but..._But this isn't right. I can't. What the hell is going on with me?_ Itachi thought to himself, staring at the blond in front of him.

Deidara tilted his head and Itachi shook his own, indicating it was nothing. "Pein-sama said you can get up whenever you want, un." Deidara said, pushing himself up. "I need to take a shower, to wash his blood off my skin, un." Itachi nodded and stretched his arms over his head. _Yeah...Deidara's too protective. I could have handled it on my own._ Itachi thought, closing his eyes and slouching. Habit of his after stretching. He looked up when he felt eyes on him and murred.

"Stop staring, Deidara." Deidara smirked and turned to walk out. A few minutes later, Itachi got up and started for his room, swearing to himself. Yeah, he was wearing pants, but he wanted his cloak. He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest as he walked, finding the place rather cold.

Later that night, Itachi was sitting in the caffeteria with Konan and Tobi, listening to the two talk. "Tobi is a good boy!" Was all Itachi caught before hearing Tobi stand up and leap across the table to hug Konan. She giggled and patted his head. The motherly woman of the group.

"Ack! Tobi! Come on! Let go!" She protested, trying to get free of his hug. At that moment, Deidara walked in and laughed at the two while taking a seat next to Itachi, nudging him.

"Hey, haven't you ate yet, un?" Itachi blinked and shook his head.

"Not really that hungry..."

"When is he ever, sempai?" Tobi asked, now letting go of Konan. Itachi threw a paper wad at his head and stood.

"I'm going to bed."

"But it's early." Konan protested. Itachi shrugged and walked out. Deidara murred and stood, following him.

Once in Itachi's room, Itachi turned to Deidara and shut his door, pinning the blond against the wall, claiming his lips with his own. Deidara's eyes widened a fraction before he smirked inwardly and let them slide closed, wrapping his arms around Itachi's shoulders, giving into the kiss imediately. Itachi took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss, moving his hands up to undo the blond's cloak. Deidara didn't protest, but started to return the favor.

Ten minutes later, Itachi was laying between Deidara's legs, his hand on the blond's thigh, leaving marks along his collar bone. Deidara moaned a bit before he growled in the back of his throat. "Dammit, Itachi, why are we waiting, un? We both want this." He growled out, causing Itachi to lift his head and smirk down at him.

"You shouldn't be in a rush, Dei." He said, moving his hand up more and squeazing the blond's thigh, causing him to moan. This was what Itachi wanted, he decided then.

**TBC**

Okay, there we go. Meh. Damn. I'm still in a rut, but I had forced myself to do this. As for that one for-sure fic. Something about Snow. I don't think I'll be doing that now. Meh...x.x Too much shit to catch up on. We'll see when I'm caught up. My deepest apologies XxRavenUchiha666xX for this over delayed update. Heh, hope you're still gonna read. ;


End file.
